The Paw Castle
The Paw Castle is the ship used by Nefelpitou, only recently revealed. It seems to have some rather abnormal functions, though its abilities are, for the most part, unknown. Appearance This ship is slightly larger than The Bebop II, with a mainly saucer-shaped body; circling around the edge, on both the top and the bottom, are ten pawprints, and six small metal spires rise in a circle on the top from just inside the ring of pawprints. Two wings extend back from the sides, a long nose points forward with a row of three pawprints along halfway down either side, and most noticeably, atop the ship is mounted what appears to be a medium-sized, shining silver- and coral-colored fortress, rising from a green storybook. Inside the Upper Levels, there is heavy use of many relaxing colors, combining both light tones and dark shades. For instance, the halls seem to possess dark red wooden floors, and are lit by pale pink, glowing lines that run along the edges joining the walls to the ceilings. However, the Basement appears to be a combination of dark caves and hi-tech, professional machinery. Functions Access Keys: Pitou's catgirl assistants, Sauer and Ätzend, together hold onto a pair of devices which appear similar to keys. Touching the ends of these together warps anyone that Pitou desires into the ship. This appears to be the only method of entrance. Tricky Halls: Shared by Pitou and - Once again - His two assistants is the ability to open and close passages inside the Paw Castle. It can be presumed that the position of halls as well as rooms can be rearranged, but this isn't known for sure yet. Security Computer: A female A.I. named Io maintains the ship's security systems. She has a very soothing voice, though tends to make a lot of whirring noises. Pocket Dimension Garden: The six spires on the outside of the Paw Castle are able to maintain an artifical dimension of beautiful gardens with several colorful, exotic birds flying about. Pitou has said that this system functions on Feng Shui principals - Converting the "Chi of Heaven" given off by stars and nebulae into the "Chi of Earth", given off by and maintaining solid surfaces like planets and asteroids, as well as the "Magnetic Chi" attributed to living creatures. Upper Rooms Casual Kitchen This kitchen is quite spacious and hexagonal, with coral-pink walls decorated in a magenta floral print; a pewter counter equipped with many cooking necessities takes up two walls, two tables sit on either side of the doorway - The one on the door's left also to the leftmost end of the cooking counter - And on the last wall, at the cooking counter's rightmost end, rests a small booth beside a large, arching window with silky pink curtains. There is also an island in the center of the room, topped with polished pewter; pewter-colored cabinets above the counter; and a floor with coral-pink tiles, alternatingly decorated with magenta pawprints and lotuses. Nefelpitou has stated that this is where he comes for a simple, relaxing meal, and to entertain guests who wish for the same. Main Fitness Center Large and very roomy, the Main Fitness Center has the same glowing pink lines around the edges of the ceiling, like the hallway, as well as basketball-sized rings of pink lighting lines in the corners; keeping the room even more well-lit than the hall. The floor is covered in the same dark red boards, and while the wall over to the left of the entrance consists of one huge mirror, the wall over to the right consists of a huge window showing some kind of garden with exotic, colorful birds fluttering about. Exercise equipment sits everywhere, and on the far and right walls are positioned long benches. This is currently where most of the volunteers for Project Blockbuster exercise before being exposed to the serum. Tower Playroom Rests in one of the Paw Castle's spires, overlooking the gardens. Contains a lush, magenta carpet, with pink walls adorned in a design of several magenta pawprints, and a pleasant, slightly sweet, slightly spicy, earthy smell in the air. On several spots of the floor are large, circular pink tiles, each decorated with a magenta lotus, and the room contains in all four corners some kind of black stone structures with three levels with gentle, recycling waterfalls, containing some kind of lotuses. Most noticeably, strewn all over are contraptions of such whimsical shapes and gaily bright colors that they can only be toys. Basement Rooms The Paw Castle's 'basement', only accessible by elevator, seems to consist of a craggy black cave with several more hi-tech, less frivolous components than seen in the upper levels. As well, several small crystals of two kinds are stuck into the black rocks - Silvery spires, and coral-colored spheres. Basement 2F - Blockbuster Training Facility After exiting the elevator, there is a massive gate with a silver sphere and blue screen mounted atop an arm. The gate consists of five layers - At the center is a huge disc, then on either side are five massive bars, and on the outsides are two heavy plates. The gate requires a correct password and vocal recognition, followed by an "in-depth scan" from the screen above. After this is a long hall, mostly rectangular, but with the corners flattened down so it resembles some kind of octagon. Along the ceiling are calm, glowing blue panels for lighting, and the floor consists of a series of heavy grates showing some kind of pipes below. The main facility also includes a large arena, with an elevated box for Nefelpitou to view competitors and a platform wrapping around the walls above. Trivia *The inspiration for the Paw Castle came from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card "Shine Palace", and the idea simply took off from there. *Based on the fact that the Paw Castle is currently docked on The Bebop II, it stands to reason that this ship is capable of altering its hull's size without affecting the inside. *In addition to the mentioned rooms, according to Pitou, there is also a lab onboard. *"Paw Castle" is likely the cutest ship name yet. Category:Ships Category:Technology